


it hurts but it's a nice hurt.

by makeawishonoursorrylittlehearts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), M/M, and 2am cuddles, and DOG (maccachin), how do you spell his name??, maccachin with a c, my finger slipped, or two? okay, several times, this is just fluff, victor with a c, why is it so confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeawishonoursorrylittlehearts/pseuds/makeawishonoursorrylittlehearts
Summary: but, god, being a coach comes with perks. like being able to see this sleeping beauty, and being able to experience new emotions through yuri. being introduced to katsudon is definitely a perk, but victor would choose yuri over katsudon any day. (victor's fairly certain maccachin would feel the same.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i chose to use all lower case for aesthetic reasons - it's so much calmer and it just fit. 
> 
> enjoy!

oh my god, victor thinks. i'm so in love with this boy i could die. and it's true. yuri is lying next to victor and it's 2 am. victor should really be asleep because yuri has training tomorrow, but he'd much rather stare at yuri. maccachin is at the boys' feet, snoring quietly. the room is otherwise devoid of any sound, and it's perfect. victor once again focuses his attention on yuri's sleeping face, and it's so peaceful. he is so adorable, but yuri's able to change that in two seconds. (victor is at once brought back to one of yuri's programmes, on love: eros. as victor watched yuri skate what he had choreographed, he knew yuri was the one.) yuri's arm is resting on victor's chest and their legs are tangled together. 

once again victor's chest begins to tighten and hurt, but it's due to emotion- good emotion- love. agape. 

okay, maybe not. thinking about yurio (whilst victor does like him) is not a good thought for now. victor focuses his attention back to yuri and god, victor is so in love. it hurts but it's a nice hurt. his chest tightens but it doesn't tighten so much that victor becomes breathless. or, maybe he does become breathless- victor isn't sure yet. it's just the effect yuri has on him is insane. victor feels as if he isn't physically close enough to yuri, despite being tangled in yuri's limbs. 

a small sigh comes from besides victor and yuri shuffles slightly, but only to place himself closer it seems to victor. victor can't say he is in the least bit upset about this. 

victor's train of though doesn't really make much sense to even him now. he decides he should at least try to sleep, after all he has got to coach yuri tomorrow and it takes all of his concentration to not get lost in yuri's skating. he's constantly drawn to the way yuri makes music with his body as he skates - it was one of the first things yuri did that enraptured victor. he needs to focus on what yuri can improve on - he is meant to be his coach. 

but, god, being a coach comes with perks. like being able to see this sleeping beauty, and being able to experience new emotions through yuri. being introduced to katsudon is definitely a perk, but victor would choose yuri over katsudon any day. (victor's fairly certain maccachin would feel the same.) 

"victor?" a small whisper in the black of their shared room brings victor back to the present, at least for now. victor looks across and yuri is looking at him, but it's not intimidating or prying. it's just a look, a soft, caring look. "why aren't you sleeping? we've got training tomorrow." yuri's voice is thick with sleep, and he sounds adorable. his eyes are slightly squinty, and he's smiling beautifully at victor. 

"yuri?" victor brings a hand up to yuri's cheek and caresses it. yuri smiles and leans in to the touch. "this moment could last forever, as long as i'm with you." victor smiles at his own words and rests his hand on yuri's cheek.

through his half awake state yuri manages to sleepily reply to victor.  
"i want nothing more, love." 

the feeling is back. it's a tightening in the chest, a tugging on the heartstrings, and all because of one person. victor suddenly gets butterflies as yuri locks eyes with victor. victor always scoffed at people who described others' eyes as 'sparkling' or like 'oceans' but now he understands. victor knows what it feels like. 

yuri's eyes are like chocolate brown orbs which have elements of amber and every other beautiful brown colour in them. victor stares into yuri's eyes as they search his face for emotions. 

"god, yuri, i love you. i'm so happy i met you. you've allowed me to break out of this box i was in. you've allowed me to truly feel again. you're so beautiful. ya lyublyu tebya." 

"i love you too, victor. watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." 

victor loved hearing those words said by yuri. it wouldn't make any difference what language they were in - russian, japanese, or english, victor would feel love explode inside him. 

yuri has fallen asleep again. victor gently places his hand over yuri's heart, feeling it's reassuring beating beneath his fingertips. 

oh my god, victor thinks. i'm so in love with this boy i could die.


End file.
